


Kiss on the wall Maria

by LostOpium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/pseuds/LostOpium
Summary: After escaping the survey corps, Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir take a break on the wall Maria. But instead of resting, Reiner blame himself for blowing up their cover while Bertholdt try to comfort him and face his own feelings.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Kiss on the wall Maria

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has been co-wrote with TychoAzrephet <3

Ymir had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, she snored loudly, unbothered by the bright moon and rough stones of Maria. Her flight from the Scouts had left her exhausted, like her compatriots, but sleep eluded them. 

Bertholdt was sitting next to the young woman, silent, arms around his knees. His head was turned toward Reiner standing next to the edge of the wall, imagining his stony expression and cold gaze peering into the nocturnal wilderness. He was prone to that while ranting or venting, and tonight, he was venting a lot. 

Bertholdt could feel that he was upset for blowing their cover on Wall Rose, for letting Eren and Christa escape. They had been so close, so close to securing the coordinate, almost six years of infiltration burned in one moment. It was going to be much harder, much more complicated to get back home now, and they both knew it. Their hometown seemed to be slipping further and further away. 

He remained there, listening to the other man emptying his chest, blaming himself over and over. It was hard to listen but he knew that Reiner needed it. He needed to let it all out. So, he kept listening quietly.

“I could have gotten you killed, Bertholdt! Hell, Mikasa nearly cut your head off because of me! All because I just...I just let it slip. I’m too stupid to keep my story straight, or keep my mouth shut.”

At these words, Bertholdt felt his chest tightening. Reiner certainly made a mistake, but he couldn’t stand him beating himself up. Bertholdt had been right there, surely some blame rested with him as well? Reiner had finished and let out a heavy sigh. Bertholdt couldn’t tell if he was crying but, in any case, it was hurting him to see his friend in such a state. He had to do something. 

Bertholdt stood up and slowly approached the other near the edge of the wall, it seemed like Reiner didn’t even notice. He looked down towards Reiner’s hand and shyly brushed the tips of his fingers against his. The contact jarred Reiner out of his thoughts and he turned turn towards his friend. They looked at each other without a word for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, Reiner gave a soft, apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, Bertholdt, the worst part is...your life was in jeopardy, all because of me.” Reiner said, the regret in his voice almost painful to hear, Bertholdt’s chest tightened.

“Please, stop beating yourself like that. Stop blaming yourself for all of this. I followed you in there and... I will always follow you, Reiner. I didn’t do anything to prevent what happened so... If you want to hold someone responsible, at least... blame us?” He said, sadly turning his gaze away, towards the horizon to hide his embarrassment.

Reiner looked at him, surprised, but their eyes wouldn’t meet. He reached for Bertholdt’s hand still close to his, shy at first, brushing the skin waiting for rejection, his fingers slowly interweaved with Bertholdt’s and gave his palm a gentle squeeze. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The hand locked with his felt as warm as his words. Bertholdt took a deep breath and, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, faced his friend again. The moonlight made Reiner look paler than usual but the shadows highlighted his features. The line of his wide and square jaw, the outline of his lips slightly ajar, his nose, his cheekbones. His piercing hazel eyes looked like gold in the light. Bertholdt looked away and freed his fingers from his friend’s grasp, but a sudden thought had him anxious he’d made Reiner uncomfortable.

So, he faced him again and raised his hands towards him. He hesitated an instant but finally rested them on the muscular shoulders. His eyes found Reiner’s again, heart jumping in his chest and the butterflies feeling more numerous than ever. “I was afraid I’d lose you there. I was so scared that you’d die, that I’d never see you again.”

Then, too flustered to keep eye contact, he lowered his gaze. He felt his cheeks getting warmer, Reiner’s silence indicated that he knew he was going to say something else, and he was waiting. Hesitantly, Bertholdt opened his mouth, fighting to overcome his trepidation. 

“Reiner...I...” Bertholdt started, but the rest of his words remained stuck in his throat. Quietly, Reiner traced his hands up Bertholdt’s arms, fingers lacing together behind his neck. He gently coaxed the taller man down and pressed their foreheads together, feeling the rush of heat to Bertholdt’s face. Reiner smirked seeing his companion’s eyes darting furiously, trying to land anywhere that wasn’t eye contact, chuckling softly and sighing. 

“I envy you, Bertholdt.” he said softly, to which his companion finally returned his gaze, brow furrowed in confusion. “You’ve held it together all these years, never cracked under the pressure, more of a warrior than I ever was.” Reiner continued, mouth briefly curling into a grin as Bertholdt flushed red in embarrassment, pulling their faces closer before he could object. “I know I’ve ruined everything already, all because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut...but if you’ll permit it, let me say more than I should just one more time.” 

Bertholdt felt his heart pounding, there was a buzzing in his ears and he was sure his hands were trembling, unable to turn his eyes away from Reiners intense gaze. Despite the mortal peril he’d faced, both today and in the past five years, none of it had prepared him for this surge of adrenaline. Slowly, haltingly, he forced his taut jaw open to stammer out a response. 

“What...what is it?” he asked, voice strained, as if not daring to trust his own words. Reiner exhaled heavily, eyes burning with that determination he always had, as a soldier or a warrior. In this moment though, he was neither. 

“I love you.” Reiner replied simply, showing no hesitation as he pressed his lips against Bertholdt’s, shutting his eyes pressing their mouths together in a kiss. Bertholdt’s spine went rigid as his muscles lost composure, nearly falling onto Reiner with only his partners grasp keeping him upright, mind going blank as shock gripped him. He registered the warmth of soft, yet rough skin flush against his, the gentle scrape of teeth on teeth before their jaws parted. It was a wet tangling as their tongues hesitantly wrapped together, each of them equally unsure, testing and probing in uncertain curiosity. 

Two warriors stood there, embraced in their intimacy, for that briefest of instants the hell of that prison fell away. There was only the moonlight, only the plantitive breeze, and only the beating heart of the one they held dear. When the kiss broke, Bertholdt could feel his head swimming, a euphoria that almost had him fall over. Reiner’s cheeks were dusted pink, typically stoic expression open and glowing, a small satisfied smile on his lips seeing Bertholdt utterly flustered. 

It took a few seconds for the taller man to work up the nerve to speak, only managing a few embarrassed sputterings, furiously glancing away and rubbing the back of his neck. “I...I uhm...love-ahem...I love you too, Reiner.” he said, trying and failing to keep his voice from trembling, a wide grin breaking on his face as his partner embraced him tightly. 

“Finally.” called a sardonic, bemused voice from a few meters away. Reiner and Bertholdt jolted in place and spun to see Ymir, sat cross legged on the stones and watching them. Chin propped up on her fist, that curt, precocious smile stretched wide. 

“H-how long were you awake?!” Bertholdt squeaked indignantly, flushing deeper red as Ymir laughed, turning to look at Reiner for reassurance. The shorter man huffed, casting a pointed glare at Ymir, tapping the pocket of his jacket with a soft metal ping. 

“She’s just regretting not kissing Christa when she had the chance.” he replied dryly, smirking as Ymir’s ego deflated, rising slowly to her feet and stretching to work out her back. 

“Maybe so, Reiner, but thats a low blow.” she said sulkily, crossing her arms as Reiner laughed, irritated when Bertholdt chuckled along with him despite himself. 

“Aww, what a tender scene.” 

The duos laughter stopped abruptly, blood draining from their faces as they slowly, haltingly turned to face the side of the wall. Ymir looked on grimly, the last traces of her mirth fading, replaced with the cold certainty of nearing fate.  
There, peering over the edge of the massive wall, was a furred titan with leering apelike features. Its face was slack however, eyes hollow and lifeless, as a broad chested man stepped out unto its shoulder. Moonlight glinted of his glasses, matching the shine of his teeth as he grinned at the trio, a smile devoid of compassion or welcoming. 

“So, warriors, would this young woman happen to be our coordinate?”


End file.
